Summer of 19 You and Me
by countryangel218
Summary: After being abandoned by her brother and father and her mom moving down to Tulsa, Oklahoma for a job transfer, Elizabeth Marie Winston feels that home is no longer in New York. Marie packs her bags and heads down to Tulsa to be with her mother because this roller coaster in the big city just isn't much fun anymore. Little does she know the ride is just about to start... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

So I had this written a while back and decided that I should upload it. My computer crashed so the one I was working on got lost and I have to start over again. But here you go. A new one. I'm not sure if I wanna continues this or not. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

It was the summer of 1963 and I was moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. My mom's job had been transferred in a new hospital just located a mile from Tulsa. I really didn't have a problem with it. I mean it got her to move out of the state I hate. New York. I used to love it. Being the Queen of the gangs in NY and and part of PA was pretty nice. You were well respected by the greaser gangs and everyone feared you, but after a while it got really old. No rumbles worth being in and the Socs didn't even bother to step foot on our turf unless asked. The name of my gang was the 3 Rivers Rattlesnakes. It was originally formed in my home town PA, but when I moved it moved. Over time things happened. My mom now lives in Tulsa and I'm stuck up here all alone.

I did have big brother. His name was Dallas. I called him Tex because he always went down to Texas to ride saddle bronc in the rodeos. He disappeared one day and never returned. He was the king of New York. That's how I got the nickname Queen. (Get it King and Que- Okay, I'll stop). I asked mom if she has heard or even seen Dallas since he left. She get's all funny about it, then says no, and avoids the topic. I've learned to let it go. He did write. Once. I figured I'd never hear or see from him again. Well, that was until one summer. The summer I got what I back what I always wanted, my family. The summer I fell in love, lost my heart and then lost my brother for good. But it was the summer I found myself. The summer I would never forget.

I'm Elizabeth Marie Winston. I'm 5"2', have long brown hair that touches my butt and eyes so dark brown they could be black. I just turned 18 and am on my way down to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I decided enough was enough. It was time to move down and be with my mother. Besides, she misses me. I packed my bags and hit the road. I'll save you my story down because really it's boring.

You should know a few things about me. I hate being underestimated because I'm a girl, I'm mean, cold hearted, hate people and hate Socs. Really I don't think there's much to know about me that is in the least bit exciting. I have depression. It's clinical or whatever you call it. Meaning I can't really control it. I've made highest Honor Roll in all my life of Middle and High School so I got to graduate early. I'm not in college because I can't exactly afford it and I honestly do hate school. I am a genius when it comes to cars and horses. I worked and practically owned my uncles car shop, made lots of money saved it and become a rich filthy snob. Just kidding. I have money, but I save it just in case. You never know what could happen. It's really the one secret I never tell anyone because it's more money than the even Socs have. I didn't turn into a Soc because it's just not how I was raised. I can't exactly afford college because the money is what makes me feel safe when I sink really low in to depression. It helps me remind myself that I can get myself out of any trouble.

The sign read one mile to Tulsa. Almost there. I wonder if Tim and Curly will be down there. They would come up and visit every so often. I used to babysit Curly and Angela sometimes. It's been awhile. Love the family like my own. You should know that I barrel race. I have spent a good amount of my time down in the south, so I have a real nice southern drawl.

I pulled into my mothers driveway, took a deep breath and got out of my black chevy. She had a nice simple house small, barely any lawn and looked well taken care of. I knocked on the front door and she opened it right away as if she'd been waiting for me.

"Marie baby! I missed you so much!" My mother said hugging me.

"I missed you to ma. How have you been?" I asked as my mother ushered me into the house.

"Oh I've just been cleaning and waiting for your return. I'm so happy you can down to visit!" I took a good look at my mother. She's about 5"5', just a few inches taller than me, had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Actually mom, I'm moving here"

"Oh my! Where are you going to live? You can stay here! I can help you find a house!" My moms happiness made me smile.

"Well I did my research and turns out there was a house for sale down the street aaaaand" I paused, my moms smile getting bigger.

"I bought it! They are moving my stuff in tomorrow morning. Would you like to help?" I asked my mom well knowing she would want to spend time with her favorite child.

"Oh Marie I would love to!"

"Good! So are you off today?" I asked.

"No I work in a few hours. I was getting worried that I would miss you."

My mom and I talked for a little while and she is letting me stay over since there is nothing at my house yet.

It was nice to have that feeling of being home. Although, something still felt wrong. Like I was missing something...

* * *

How'd you like it? I may or may not continue it. But if I do you should know this is set before anyone died. Meaning Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, Johnny and dally are still alive. Comment, Rate, Review and/or Favorite :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to continue it.

Here is a little bit of Marie's background. The song is in italics :)

* * *

I ended up crashing on my moms couch an hour before she went to work. I had a dream about my life in NY;

It was in the summer and my boyfriend Daniel and I were on our way home from the lake.

_Baby this town built you and me_

_We wrote our names in the wet concrete_

_We get caught up in the same routines_

_Need an escape from reality_

We have been dating for a long time and were really in love. I was 15 and he was 16. Not much of an age difference, but we were best friends and then later fell for each other. Anyways, it was a wonderful day. We went swimming, took naps and watched the clouds float over our heads. Life was hard being somewhat broke. I rarely spent any of my money, like I said I saved it. So we would go on all kinds of little drives to escape the real world.

_There's a getaway car in the driveway, parked_

_Let's hit the road and let the engine spark_

_We'll be singing out loud to the Rolling Stones_

_Making up the lines that we don't know_

_I'll ride shotgun, baby take the lead_

_So hold my hand and let the Goodyears roll_

_In the green light of the stereo_

_Pretending it's a Mustang, you can be my Steve McQueen_

_So go on and take the keys, hey hey_

_And see where the road leads, hey hey_

Dani and I were on our way home when we decided to stop for dinner a mile out from home. It was the worst decision we ever made.

_County lines in your rearview fade_

_Changin' lanes, new memories made_

_Pedal down and the tank is full_

_Getting high on life and low on troubles_

_Bringing us down_

Before we left one of the Socs gangs came in to the restaurant and shot almost everyone. I watch Danel die as he layed in my arms. I later learned he was gonna propose to me on my 16th birthday. One week from that day. He never got the chance.

_We'll be singing out loud to the Rolling Stones_

_Making up the lines that we don't know_

_I'll ride shotgun, baby take the lead_

_So hold my hand and let the Goodyears roll_

_In the green light of the stereo_

_Pretending it's a Mustang, you can be my Steve McQueen_

_So go on and take the keys, hey hey_

_And see where the road leads_

A part of me died when he died. I took his gun. It's black little with his initials engraved in it. I shot every Soc I recognized in the leg. To this day they still have a little hobble. I was in jail for a long time and when I got out the first thing I did was go to the lake.

_Top down when the sun comes up, yeah_

_Free falling back in love_

_Over and over again_

_We'll be singing out loud to the Rolling Stones_

_Making up the lines that we don't know_

I relived all our memories and sat on the bench and cried.

_We'll be singing out loud to the Rolling Stones_

_Making up the lines that we don't know_

_I'll ride shotgun, baby take the lead_

_So hold my hand and let the Goodyears roll_

_In the green light of the stereo_

_Pretending it's a Mustang, you can be my Steve McQueen_

_So go on and take the keys_

_And see where the road leads_

I was even colder than I was before. I forgot how to love. I only cared about my mom who was in Tulsa then, along with Tim, Curl and Ang Shephard . I had no one. I became cold and hated the world and even more so, Socs. Every year I went to visit the lake Daniel and I used to go to.

_Come on, come on, take the keys_

_Come on, come on, baby_

_Come on, come on, take the keys_

_Come on, come on, baby_

_~Take the Keys - Leah Turner _


	3. Chapter 3

The dream ended with me driving to Tulsa. I woke up and looked around realizing where I was. I was still at my moms house. I was only asleep for about two hours. I looked at myself in her mirror. I had on a plain shirt, jeans and black boots. My leather jacket was in the truck and I had my jean jacket in my suit case. I decided to go out and explore town. I was early spring, but still cool. I took my leather jacket out and made sure I had some money, my licence, blade and my gun. I don't anywhere without those. Yes, the gun is Daniels and it's always loaded.

I was walking down the street when I saw Buck's bar. I know Buck from Tim. So I went in.

"Hey Buck." I said sitting down at the bar.

"What the Fu- Oh Marie! What are you doing here?" Buck asked surprised as he turned around.

"Just moved here. By any chance, know where I can find Tim?"

"Yeah here." Buck wrote down Tims address and how to get there.

"Thanks" I said and walked out. No explanation needed. Buck's not one for "gossip".

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Curly opened it, "MARIE!?" I forgot it was Saturday and there's no school on Saturdays; brain fart.

"Hey there Curls. Your bro here?"

"Yeah" Curly turned around and shouted, "TIIIIM!" I laughed.. He must have woken Tim up from a nap because when he walked over to the doorway he was rubbing his eyes confused.

"Tim it's Marie."

"Hey guys." I said walking in the house shutting the door.

"How, what, huh?" Tim asked confused.

"I just moved here."

"Really!?" Curly asked excited. Loved that kid.

"Yes really"

"Thats great!" Time replied. I must still be asleep. I felt bad for bothering him, "Hey Curls, you wanna show me round town?"

"Sure! Tim can I?"

"Yeah what ever, don't forget you have to meet me at my work in about few hours!"

"Ok! Come on Marie"

Curly and I walked out of the house and started telling me about the Socs and Greasers and how I look right at peace or what ever. He said he needed to get some cancer sticks so him and I went in to some grocery store. He went around shopping and I went to the bathroom. I mean I'm a girl. I gotta go some time.

When I came out I was in for a real surprise. The store looked like it was being held up by Socs. and the Socy leader had a gun pointed to some women who look no older than my mother. There were 4 boys gathered around he scared out of their wits. I quickly took in my surrounding and spotted Curly. I had him quickly and quietly run over to me. I am not gonna let my in a way kid brother get shot. I pulled him in the bathroom and told him what we was gonna do.

The store was kind of like a shop and save or thing. So there was a loud speaker and Curls went over there. I slammed the bathroom door and snuck my way over to the isle where the Socs were and his on the opposite side so they wouldn't see me. One of the boys must have seen my cuz he looked me in the eye. I nodded my head and brought my finger to my lips as to keep quiet. He winked and looked at the women being held captive.

The Soc said, " I won't hert your poor mother if you do what I ask."

I nodded to curly.

The loudspeaker then came on, "You mess with the wrong store"

Everyone freaked out.

"Who are you?" The soc asked

Curly avoided the question, "If you think you can come on out turf and threaten innocent people you are mistaken."

"I asked who are you?"

"If you're trying to get rid of the hoods in this town then you are only getting rid of on out of a whole town."

"Excuse me?" The Socs was getting mad. I snuck over to him. None of the Socs saw me. Everyone else did.

"Lets be honest the only real hood in this store is-"

"Me" I said, pressing the muzzle of my gun against his temple and pressing down the hammer.

I heard someone whisper behind the women, "No freaking way"

"You know you shouldn't bluff when someone like me could come along with a loaded gun and kill you."

"Your's aint loaded, you're the one bluffin'" The Soc. said clearly scared out of his wits.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, pointed my gun at the stalks of flour behind me, not taking my eye off the Soc and shot my gun. It let off a loud bang and flour poured out of the bag.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind. And next time you or any other Socs come back to try this again, it's going through your head." They ran like the devil was behind them. I tuck the gun between my pants and my back and covered it with my shirt and jacket. Everyone was still frozen. I nodded to Curly and he walked over to me. All eyes were on us. I walked over to the cashier and told him I need Cigs, two packs. He gave them to me. I gave one pack to Curly and gave the guy more cash than what the womans life i may have just saved, groceries were worth.

" For the flour I shot."

The cashier nodded his head.

I turned around and said, "Ya'll can proceed."

Everyone was like frozen I looked at Curly, he just shrugged. I gave the cashier my cigarettes wrapper and took one out, lit it up and walked out with Curly behind me. I put on my sun glasses and walked down the street.

"That was awesome! Did you see his face when you shot the flour!?"

I just laughed, then said, "Come on Curly I gotta get you back to Tim, you can tell him all about your adventure."

"I missed hanging with you. You wanna hang tomorrow?"

"Maybe I gotta unpack. Ya'll can say hey to ma. Bet she misses ya"

Curly told Tim what happened and he got a good laugh out of it. Time worked at some mechanical store.

"I haven't seen Curly smile that much in a long time. We sure did miss you"

"Missed you too. It's been a while"

"Since Daniel died.." Tim trailed off. I didn't care. I missed him like crazy, but I can't get sof bout it.

"Yeah since he died. It's not home with no one up there. Sure out gangs up there, but I need change. I need a challenge."

"I understand hey I gotta get back to work."

"Alright and bring Curly by my house tomorrow, just down the road from my ma's house"

I called my mom from a pay from across from some store and told her I was making dinner and asked if she needed anything, she said no and told me where the food would be. When I hung up the lady I saved at the store was being me.

"Hi I'm Mary Curtis. You saved me at the store." She was by herself. I was kind of concerned considering what just happened.

"Hi. Marie. Curtis huh? You know my mom? Bethany Kale?"

"I do we are good friends. I knew you looked familiar, you her daughter Elizabeth right?"

"Yes ma'm. Would you like me to walk you home, you live right down the street from us if I remember correctly."

"Sure"

We walked down to her house and talked about her sons and how her oldest Darry was my age. She talked about some random people like Steve, Two-bit and some cake kid. Something like oh! Johnnycakes. She had asked me if I wanted to come in, I kindly said no and was on my way home to make dinner. I got home and started making chicken enchilada. My moms favorite dish made by me, next to Salmon.

After dinner I took a shower and for the first time in a long time, I went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sooo...Do you like it...not like it?...Well, um...Thanks for reading, you know what to do now ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Well...I'm glad you guys liked it! Here's another chapter :)

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

It was a bright and sunny Sunday and the Curtis family was sitting in church. Ponyboy was reading a book and Soda was bored out of his mind while Darry and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were listening to the sermon. Just a few pews down sat Marie and her mother with the Shepard's. Marie had managed to convince Tim and Curly to come and join them so that after the service they could help her move her stuff. Angela was at a friends house.

When the service was over Mrs. Curtis noticed her friend and her friends daughter and called them over.

"Bethany! How great to see you!"

"Mary! Hello! Oh this is my daughter Elizabeth Marie. Everyone calls her Marie though."

"Hello Marie. It's nice to see you again."

"You met my daughter?" Ms. Kale asked confused.

"Yes, didn't she tell you she saved my life." Marie was getting nervous. Her mother hated that Marie was a greaser. She hated how she acted like a cold hearted hood.

"No, I don't believe she told me." Ms. Kale looked at her daughter questionly.

"Sorry Ma, must of slipped my mind." Marie said nervously. If there's anyone who can bring back Marie's soft side, it's her mother.

"Why don't you kids go along and talk. We are gonna catch-up for a while" Ms. Curtis said winking at Marie. She knew there was a reason she didn't tell her mother. Her mother never accepted Marie for who she is. Bethany always hate that her daughter wasn't like her. And that put a lot of pressure on Marie.

Tim, Curly and Marie walked out of the church and sat on the steps and lit up a cancer stick. The 3 Curtis boys then walked out behind them.

Tim spoke up, "Hey! Curtis's! This is Marie, she just moved here." Marie nodded her head and gave a grin that matched Dally's. The Ponyboys eyes got wide and he looked at his brothers hoping they would see the resemblance. They did, but decided against saying anything.

"Hi I'm Darry" Darry said first shaking her hand. Marie looked at him and smiled. He looked smart, strong, lots of muscle and had these soft eyes.

"Sodapop at you service" Soda said kissing the top of Marie's hand. Marie giggled a bit and then smiled. Are all the Curtis boys hot?

"Ponyboy" Pony whispered.

"Nice meeting ya'll" Marie said then took a drag of her cigarette.

"So what brings you here?" Soda asked.

Marie shrugged, "My mom lived down here for a while. I used to live up in New York, but things got lonely without her, so I decided to move down".

"Oh, we've meet your mom before, her and our mom are befriends. We never met your dad before, where's your Dad?" Ponyboy spoke up earning a flick on the back of his head from Darry.

"Pony, you don't go around asking people that" Darry said sternly.

"Sorry." Pony mumbled.

Marie's eyes turned cold, but her voice remained the same, happy and calm, as she said, "It's cool and Gone. Left my mother and broke her heart. Abandoned me when I was round 6 or 7 years old." Everyone noticed the sudden coldness. The same cold eyes that Dallas normally shows.

"You got any siblins" Soda asked.

"No." Marie answered a little too quickly, eyes getting darker.

"You wouldn't happened to know of a Da-" Ponyboy was cut off by his mother, "Come on kids let's go!"

Tim and Curly were helping Marie get the boxes off the truck while her mom unpacked the boxes in certain rooms.

"Saved by Mrs. Curtis. Huh?" Tim spoke up.

"What you mean?" Marie asked.

"I mean. You can't keep pretending as if Dallas doesn't exist. You two are too much alike."

"I'm nothing like Dallas. I didn't abandon my family and I'm not his sister."

"Marireee" Curly said stressing out her name, "You two are so alike. Plus, you're twins. People are gonna figure it out sometime"

"Just don't tell anyone were related, if anyone's gonna spill the beans, it's me" Marie said annoyed, but continued, "So what? How do they even know who Dallas is? He's been gone for over 5, 6 years and I'm sure mother never talks about him to Mrs. Curtis."

Curly and Tim looked at each other. "What are you guys not telling me?" Marie asked.

"Dallas. He's here. Alive. He lives at Bucks and with your father." Marie dropped the box, picked it up realizing it was just clothes and towels, walked in the house and never came out. Ms. Kale had to tell Tim and Curly Marie said they could go home and would see them tomorrow. Before they left she asked them why her daughter was upset. They told her the she knows Dallas is here and got mad or something and freaked out. Ms. Kale just nodded her head and went to talk to her daughter.

"Ma"

"Yes honey?"

"Did you know Dallas was down here?"

Her mother though for a second and sighed, "Yes."

"Did you know dad was here too?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

Marie didn't respond, but when she did she just said she wanted to be alone. Ms. Kale made her daughter dinner, put it in her fridge and walked to her house.

Marie couldn't even bring herself to eat. Her brother was here? Her father was here too? It's been so long since she felt any kind of feelings. Marie barely had any memory of her brother. There was a knock at her door.

When she opened the door the only thing that was there was a box that had her name on it.

When she opened the box it was a bunch of letters from her brother over the years. Her mother left her a little note inside.

_Marie,_

_I kept these from you because I knew if you knew he still cared and loved you then, you would go and search for him. I didn't want to lose you, but looking back now, I realize I already lost you when he and Daniel left._

_I'm so sorry._

_I love you,_

_Mom._

Marie read through the letters, he wrote a lot the first few months he had left, saying how mom and dad's divorce was getting out of hand and he needed to get away. He sent Happy Birthday cards and kept telling her how much he missed and loved his sister. But as the years went by less letters were being sent. They were about his time in Tulsa and the gang he was now with. He talked about the boys, the Curtis's and how much he still missed his sister. He had mentioned that he never told anyone about her, Marie, because she never wrote back and didn't know if she stilled cared or even loved him.

The last letter was a week before Daniel was shot and killed. It looked like it was never mailed, just dropped off at a house. She noticed it was as big as the box. It had a recent picture of him and the gang. The boys; him, Two-bit, Steve, Johnny and the Curtis's were all lined up along the fence. Marie recognized some of them from church and the store. He also gave her a switchblade and a necklace. The necklace was a crown and had Queen engraved in it. The blade had King and Queen engraved in it. And for the first time in 3 years since Daniel died, Marie's cold hearted heart warmed up, just for a bit, as she silently cried.

* * *

SooOOoooOoO...

Will Marie ever forgive Dally?

What do you think the gang thinks about Marie?

How does Daniel fit in to this story?

Comment, review, favorite and or follow

And thanks to my followers, readers and supporter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**Curtis House after Church (Same day as last chapter):**

**When the 3 Curtis brothers got back to the house, they quickly changed into their other clothes and went the fridge to find something to eat. As the boys were eating Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were doing their Sunday chores; cleaning and laundry. **

** "Hey, was it me or did you guys notice this too? That girl, from the store and church looks a lot like Dally?" Pony managed to say through bite of his sandwich.**

** "Yeah, I noticed." Darry said shoving the last of his sandwich his mouth.**

** "Yeah, I did too Pony. But what exactly happened at the store? You and Darry never did manage to finish your story." Soda said. **

**Pony retold Soda what happened, it was as if he was reliving it, trying to figure out why she looked so much like Dally. **

** "You mean she didn't even look at the flour when she shot it!?"**

** "Nope." Pony said popping the "P".**

** "Two-bit noticed in the store. He even said, and I quote, "No freaking way." It's like they could be twins or something"**

** "Wow. Dally never mentioned that he had a sister. Marie even said she didn't have any siblings. But she said it like she was hiding something…Maybe they are. Do you think something happened? Maybe a big fight and they disowned each other?" Soda was getting antsy about this. He had to figure out who this girl was. She was hot. The boys agreed. With Dallas in the cooler it's best to wait for him to get out.**

** "But we can't prove their siblings." Darry spoke up.**

** "Maybe I'll talk to Curly bout this he seems to know Marie well."**

**It was around dinner time when the rest of the gang rolled in. **

** "Hey since ya'll are here, remember the girl from the store with Shepard?" Pony asked, everyone except Steve nodded their head.**

** "Well other than Steve," Soda said, "Do you think that the girl from the store looked like Dally?" Two-bit and Johnny thought for a second, then nodded their head yes. **

** "Their face…well features are similar" Johnny said thinking bout the girl. **

** "Well if she is Dally's sister, they might have the same personality" Two-bit added thinking about the tough NY hood.**

** "She did say she was from New York, she had the same grin and face like feature, but her personality was somehow different from Dal's" Ponyboy said.**

** "Who's personality is different from mine?" Dally said walking into the Curtis house. **

** "Hey Dal you're out early." Johnny said noticing Dally.**

** "Yeah, good behavior and some random stuff. So why we talkin bout me?"**

** "Do you have a sister Dal?" Johnny asked. Something light up for a second in Dallas's eyes and a nerve twitched on his neck, no one noticed though as he said,**

** "No, what gave you that craze idea?" Dal asked ****cautiously**

**Everyone looked at each other. **

** "What!?"**

** "Well," Pony began the story again for all to hear, **

** "Mom, Dare, Two-bit, Johnny and I went to go do some grocery shopping down at the local mart on the greasers turf. It was going pretty normal, ya know, Two-bit telling random jokes and well yeah. When we were in there a few Socs came in. Some of them looked pretty drunk, some looked sober. Anyway, the main leader or someone said "Freeze Hoods" and he pulled out a gun and put it to mom's forehead. No one knew what to do. We all froze. Then, out of nowhere the bathroom door slammed and two people were sneaking around the store. The Socs never noticed, but everyone else did. I saw this girl first. She looks somewhat liked you. Same face like features, long black/brown hair with natural highlights, kind of short and looked really tuff like you. Don't remember seeing her walk in though. She had on jeans, black boots with a little bit of a heel, plaid shirt and a leather jacket. She put her finger up to her lips. Like she was trying to say be quiet. I winked and looked back at mom." Dallas was really interested in this story now. Could Marie actually be here? Did she come to see him? So many things were running through his head.**

**Pony continued,**

** "Then the Soc was all like I won't hurt mom if you do what I say and then out of know where Curly's voice came on over the loudspeaker he was all like "You messed with the wrong store" and everyone freaked out. "Who are you?" The soc asked. He was pretty freaked out. Curly avoided the question and then said, "If you think you can come on our turf and threaten innocent people you are mistaken." The Soc was like "I asked who are you?", but Curly never answered, He said something like,** **"If you're trying to get rid of the hoods in this town then you would only be getting rid of one". No one knew what he meant. The Soc was pretty pissed off and confused and" **

**Dally cut in,**

** "So where does this girl come in" **

** "I'm getting there" Pony said. **

** "Leave it Dally to bring up the girl" Steve said. Dally rolled his eyes, hey, he had a good excuse. **

** "So the girl snuck over to the Socs and everyone but him saw her. Curly then said, and I quote, "Let's be honest the only real hood in this store is-." This was when the girl came in, "Me" she said, pressing the muzzle of her gun against his temple and pressing down the hammer. Two-bit whispered, "No freaking way" because she looked so much like you. And then she said to the Soc**, **"You know you shouldn't bluff when someone like me could come along with a loaded gun and kill you." Her face was emotionless and her eyes were cold.** **"Your's aint loaded, you're the one bluffin'" The Soc. said clearly scared out of his wits.**

** "Wanna bet?" she asked, then, she did the craziest thing. She pointed her gun at the stalks of flour behind her, not taking her eyes off the Soc and shot at the flour. It let off a loud bang and flour poured out of the bag.** **"Now get out of here before I change my mind. And next time you or any other Socs come back to try this again, it's going through your head." She told them. They ran like the devil was behind them. She tucked the gun between her back and her pants and covered it with her shirt and jacket. Curly came out from behind the cash register and they bought a pack of kools and walked out. The girl had a lot of money too."**

**Dallas was thinking real hard. He couldn't say that that was Marie. Hell, he didn't know what to say, Soda spoke up, "We saw her, her mom, and Tim and Cul at church. She somehow managed to convince them to go with her. When we was talkin Tim introduced her to us. Said her names Elizabeth Marie, but she goes by Marie I guess. She has this cold heatred look and a grin that matches you. She's tuff. And hot. Dare and Two-bit nodded in agreement. " **

**It was Marie, Dallas thought. He had to talk to someone. Dallas stood up and said, well that's an…interestin story ya got there, I gotta go. Maybe I'll run into her." Dallas speed walked out the door. The gang was speechless. Johnny spoke up, "I just realized, he never said if he knew of her or not." The gang was in deep thought now about this mystery girl. **

**Dallas banged on the door and yelled, "Kale, open up." **

**His mother opened the door and looked at her son and thought, how can they be so similar, yet so different. **

** "What Dallas?"**

**"No one knows you're my mom right?"**

** "No? Why?"**

** "Because," Dallas started and walked into the house, "People have been asking bout Marie. I don't know what to say." **

**Ms. Kale sighed thinking about the box of letters she gave her daughter. "Why don't you go talk to her. She lives on the opposite side of the street the Curtis's live on one house down." **

**Dallas knocked on the door, no answer. The black truck he instantly recognized was parked in the garage, she's home. He knocked again. Still know answer. He turned the handle and noticed it was unlocked. He went in. It was a nice house. Defiantly Marie's taste. Everything was neatly placed, and it was clean. He went upstairs. There's the master bedroom and two other rooms. **

** "Marie?" Dallas said softly. No answer.**

** "Elizabeth?" No one in guest room and still no answer.**

** "Queen?" No one in other guest room. He went to the master room, no one. **

** "Hello? Queen Elizabeth Marie Winston Kale where are you?" Dallas practically yelled until he walked into the bathroom. Marie was either passed out or fell asleep in the bathroom. There was a box a letters on a little vanity and the lights were still on as was the water in the tub. Dallas took a better look at the tub. It was full of blood. **

* * *

**OMG! What happened to Marie!? Will she be alright? Comment what you think, review follow to find out what happens next and favorite :) Thankks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya'll should know I'm following the book :) Sorry it's not much, I should have more next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Dallas just stood there. He'd seen the scars before, but never asked about it. Marie had cuts up and down her left and right arms. ****_Did I do this to her, _****Dallas thought. Dallas couldn't think of anything that would make her want to do this. Sure, she had depression, but she always seemed happy, for the years he spent with her. Her life was almost perfect. He spotted Daniels old engagement ring around her neck. Isn't she engaged? Dallas shut the water off and notice that Marie was definitely passed out. He went for the first aid kit, cleaned up Marie's arm and wrapped it. Dallas lifted her up and tucked her in bed. His rep was safe and so was his sister. For now. He also noticed the necklace he sent her. And the knife was on top of the letters. Dallas turned out the lights, went down stairs to lock the doors and snuck out the window. **

**It was Monday morning and Marie couldn't remember how she got in her bed. She remember the pain. The tears, heartache and loss. She can still hear the Socs telling her she's not good enough, that Dallas left because he hated her and the sound of Daniels last words. She instantly reached for her arm, but noticed it was wrapped. ****_That's strange, maybe one of the Sheperd's came by. _****Marie thought. **

**Marie unwrapped her arm and looked at the cuts on her left arm. She ran her hand over them. That little voice in her head said ****_You deserve it, _****but for the first time there was something in her heart that said ****_It gets better, they will soon fade away._**

**While Marie was taking a shower, she kept thinking about her life and Dallas. How was she and Dallas so different? He was her big brother, yet she is so much more successful than he is. Well truth is, she grew up faster. When Dallas left she had no one, but her mom. Being her mom worked in a hospital she was never around. Marie had to help pay the bills and buy food and cook dinner. Life wasn't easy for her. Truth about her brother, is that he is only older than her by one day. Her father beat her mother and later cause her to go into labor, but because of the beating Marie didn't arrive until the next day. **

**Marie was dressed in her usual plaid shirt, jeans and black boots. She brushed her long hair and went down to eat. There was nothing, so she just ate her mother's leftover dish.**

**Marie remember that it was Monday so she decided to go and look for a job, since she's done with school she can work full time. It was a nice sunny morning around 8 o'clock. The birds were singing and the weather was cool. Ms. Kale had told Marie about this farm located outside the city. It was where they trained, boarded and sold horses. Seeing how Marie was good with horses, she decide to go on out and see what it was like. Turns out Buck owns it. Buck and Dallas are rodeo partners, something about Slash J and Jockey. Marie couldn't remember. After pulling in the long driveway and walking into the barn, Marie spotted Buck. He was brushing one of the horses. **

**"Hey, Buck." Marie called out.**

**"Hey, Kiddo. What brings you here?"**

**"Mom said you could give me job here?"**

**"Oh, that's right, you're Kale's daughter. I almost forgot. Sure what are you good at?" Buck asked putting away the brush and clipped the lead rope on the horses halter. **

**"Yeah, I thought you knew she was my mother. And I'm good at everything, my specialty in shows is barrel racing and I was a trainer when I traveled around down south." Marie said, as she watched Buck lead the horse into his stall.**

**"Alright, well I can't just hire you on the spot. You gotta show me you actually got talent." **

**"Alright, what you want me to do?"**

**"Try and tame this new horse. He don't got a name, he's a stallion and won't let anyone near him. He just randomly showed up in my pasture and I haven't been able to put any other other horse there. I need him tamed to the point that he's good for something other than hogging up space. If you can train him, he's all yours. Free. I'll pay for vet bills and everything else. You just pay for boarding. Deal?"**

**"So all I have to do is train him and he's all mine. Are you sure you don't want me to sign anything or pay for anything else?" **

**"Nope, we can work out later detail, but those are the main ones." **

**"Okay, deal. What's the boarding fee? Is there a deadline?" **

**"For you? Seeing how you're Dally's little sister, I'll make an exception, $150 a month. As for deadlines, none as of right now, just try to make it before the next vet check. That's in September. So about 7 months good?"**

**"Perfect, so can we meet this trouble maker?" Marie asked excited.**

**"Sure. Then I'll give you a tour."**

**Buck showed Marie the stallion. Definitely a Mustang. He was all black, no ounce of color. He had this scared look in his eye, but at the same time he had this tuff look. Buck showed Marie where everything was and what to do as soon as he was done he left her to train the Mustang.**

**"Well boy it's just you and me" Marie said walking up to the small pasture. The Mustang walked over to check out this new person. Marie noticed something changed in his eyes. They were softer. **

**"Hey boy, you putting on a tuff act? Huh? Scarin' all these boys around?" Marie sat down in the grass. The stallion walked over and started making a fuss, but calmed down when he notice Marie didn't move. **

**"You remind me of Dally somehow." Marie said as the horse bends his neck down to smell Marie. **

**"Hmm I'll call you Texas. You like that? Texas." Texas nodded his head in agreement. Marie just laughed. It was around lunch time and all Marie did was sit outside the pasture and talked to Texas. People walked by her and said hi and goodbye, but avoided going to close to Texas.**

**"Well boy, I have to go eat. I'll be back later ok?" Teas put his head over the fence and Marie reached out. He took a step backwards and moved his ears back, but then brought them forward and looked at Marie. He was curious about her. She stayed with him longer than the others that passed him and she wasn't scared of him. She talked to him. Texas liked the sound of her soft voice. Much better than the rough voice of a man. Marie kept her hand where it was. Within a few seconds, Texas pressed his face to the rest of Marie's palm. Marie was petting his face and stroking it when Buck walked by. Texas's ears went back and he galloped to the other said of the pasture. **

**"I see you got to petting him." Buck said smiling.**

**"Yeah, but then you scared him. Oh well, I'm gonna head out and get something to eat, get groceries and what not."**

**"Alright, but can you come back around 7 pm? He won't eat the food we give him and seeing he let you pet him, he might eat it if you try."**

**"Sure Buck, I'll be back. Hey, you don't mind if I stay out here tonight or borrow a stall do you?"**

**"You think you can get him into a stall, much less a halter? Sure, be my guest, but I wouldn't count on anything." **

**"Thanks and his name is Texas." Marie said smiling. Texas heard his name and trotted over towards Marie. **

**"Texas," Buck said as he examined the Mustang, "You name him after Dallas?"**

**"Kind of," Marie replied and went to pet Texas. Surprisingly he didn't flinch, move or try to bite her, considering Buck was around. Instead he just closed his eyes and relaxed. **

**"Well, Texas. I gotta go. I'll be back." Marie told Texas. Texas seemed to understand what she said, but he thought she meant go, as in leave, as in forever. So Texas started bobbing his head up and down as if to say ****_Don't leave. _**

**"Looks like he doesn't want you to go." Buck said watching Texas.**

**"Easy boy, come here," Marie put her hand back in the pasture to pet Texas. He walked right up and put his muzzle in her palm. **

**"I'll be back, I Promise." Marie said assuring Texas. **

**Texas seemed to understand what she said now. ****_Promise . _****He nodded his head up and down and walked away. **

**"Promise." Marie whispered.**

**It was around 3:30 when Marie finished putting her groceries away. So she decided to go and visit Shepered. **

**"The Queen has arrived Curly!" Tim said as Marie walked in the hardware store.**

**Curly turned around and yelled, "Marie!" Curly trotted over to Marie.**

**"So what brings you here?" Curly asked.**

**"Just thought I'd visit you for a while."**

**"Hey do you wanna go see a movie tonight? The Curtis brothers will be there."**

**"Depends, what time?" Marie asked, remembering to be back at the barn around 7.**

**"Movie starts at 6 and 8 in the theater and 7:30 and 9 in the drive inns" **

**"I dunno kiddo, I got some stuff for work to do, why don't I drop ya off there and we'll go from there, kay?"**

**Curly thought for a second, "Okay, I want you to meet Dally's gang. You'll like them." Curly went behind the counter and in to some room, then Tim came out. **

**"He really looks up to ya, not like Angela, you're different. Like a real sister or something." Tim said quietly so Curly wouldn't over hear. **

**"He's the little brother I never had." Marie said softly. **

**"So bout Dally, he said he saw you last night, but never talked to you. All he said, then walked away. I assume you'll see him if you go to the movies…" Time drifted off.**

**"I don't know what I'll do if I see him, I don't know what I feel." Marie look down at her black boots that suddenly became interesting. **

**"He loves you, Marie, you're his sister."**

**"Yeah, the sister he abandoned." Tim just look down at his hands.**

**"Daniel was all I had left. Now he's gone. Everything's just piling up."**

**"Have you ever thought of moving on? Daniel would understand."**

**"Yes, but no one want's a girl as broken as me." Marie never tells anyone how she feels, except Tim, Curly, and her mom. She used to confined in Dally, but he left her. **

**Tim was about to say something, but Curly came out. He changed out of his work uniform and was wearing his white T-shirt, leather jacket, jeans and shoes. **

**"Ready Marie?"**

**"Yeah, Curls, let's go."**

**"Be home by 10, ya hear me, it's a school night. And stay out of trouble" Tim shouted as they walked out the door. Well, it seems that trouble just always has a way of finding them. And it all started at the Dingo…a not so lovely family reunion and a meeting with the gang.**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? You've seen Marie's happy side, her depressed side and now maybe her New York hood side! **

**What do you think will happen next? When will we see Dally and Marie together, want about the gang? **

**So who do you think Marie will fall in love with? Steve the mechanic? Darry the brains and muscles. Two-bit the jokester? Or even her best friend Ole Tim Sheperd?**

**Please comment, review, follow and or favorite :) Thanks! And thanks to the new followers and favorites! **


End file.
